Printers are common peripheral devices attached to computers. A printer allows a computer user to make a hard copy of documents that are created in a variety of applications and programs on a computer. To function properly, a channel of communication is established (e.g., via a network connection) between the printer and the computer to enable the printer to receive commands and information from the host computer.
Once a connection is established between a workstation and the printer, printing software is implemented at a print server to manage a print job from job entry and management through the complete printing process. In high speed print production, printing software may manage a workflow including hundreds (or thousands) of print jobs. In such applications, one or more print jobs may be received at the printing software product without any sort of notification. Thus, those print jobs will not be processed.
Accordingly, a mechanism to notify a user when expected work is not received is desired.